Qualm
by fumate
Summary: Fang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan suara sebelum mengudarakan kata. "Jawabanmu. Aku minta jawabanmu." [Teenagers Fang and Boboiboy. Light slash.]


**Disclaimer:** Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta

 **Warnings:** Light slash. Hopefully not OOC. Teenagers Fang and Boboiboy.

* * *

Jarang-jarang Boboiboy merasa gugup seperti ini.

Di depannya Fang menunggu, jemari bergerak membetulkan posisi kacamata yang melorot. Dia juga sedikit khawatir, harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan. Walaupun tampang _stoic_ nya menutupi itu semua.

Angin berhembus, menggugurkan dedaunan rapuh. Membawanya terbang perlahan. Salah satu daun melewati mereka, mengisi sejenak jeda yang membingungkan. Hening yang entah bagaimana terasa menusuk.

"Jadi?" tanya Fang hati-hati. Kembali membetulkan letak bingkai sementara tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku. Diam-diam mencuri kehangatan di antara gelitik angin sekitar. Sejujurnya jantungnya pun memompa darah dengan cepat. Gila-gilaan, malah. Matanya pun berbicara jujur, karena sesekali, _sesekali_ , dia mencuri-curi pandang ke lelaki di hadapannya. Lalu kembali beralih ke sekitar.

Rumah tua itu benar-benar bukan tempat yang cocok.

"Jadi… apa?" tak menjawab, pahlawan muda itu malah membalikkan pertanyaan. Telapaknya bergerak, menyusup ke belakang kepala. Menggaruk pelan tengkuk yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Fang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan suara sebelum mengudarakan kata. "Jawabanmu. Aku minta jawabanmu."

Boboiboy kembali menggaruk tengkuk. Tambah gugup dengan atmosfer rumah tua yang menyeramkan. Dalam hati merutuk kesal karena mau-mau saja dibawa ke sini.

Tidak. Dia tidak sedang dilecehkan. Jangan berpikir sejauh itu, kawan.

"Aku.." Boboiboy memulai, mempertimbangkan kembali jawaban. Tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir kecil dengan alis menukik sedikit. ".. entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Fang mendesah. "Astaga. Aku hanya mengajakmu ke bioskop malam ini. Sesusah itukah memutuskan pilihan?"

"Tapi malam ini malam minggu!" protes lelaki bertopi dinosaurus tersebut, menampilkan kerut kesal di wajah.

"Lalu? Ada yang salah?" Fang mengubah posisi, melipat tangan di depan dada. Satu alis terangkat dan entah kenapa itu membuat Boboiboy kesal.

"Kau mengajakku ke bioskop malam minggu, mau apa? Kencan?" semburnya. Tak benar-benar serius dengan kata _kencan_ di akhir, kalau boleh jujur.

"Iya."

Boboiboy terbelalak.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, _iya_ ," ulang Fang. Sadar kata itu mengundang keterkejutan, buru-buru ia menambahkan, "tapi sesuai interpretasimu juga sih, kalau menganggapnya nobar biasa juga tak apa."

Mata melotot, rahang jatuh ke bawah, alis menukik. Lengkap sudah ekspresi Boboiboy. Andaikata Fang membawa kamera, mungkin dia telah mengabadikan momen itu untuk dipajang di kelas nanti.

Fang menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menunggu jawabanmu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, cepatlah."

"Kalau tidak?" tanya sang lelaki bersurai hitam. Agak menantang kali ini.

"Kalau tidak kutinggal. Jawabannya kuanggap ya." Fang membalas, tak mau kalah. Hendak meyakinkan, dia meraih tas yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Memasangnya di bahu, kemudian berbalik arah. Berhenti ketika merasakan cengkraman kuat di bahu.

"Ehh, tunggu!" seru Boboiboy panik. Dengan segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, memaksa menatap ke arah burung yang terbang bebas di langit. "Aku…" mulainya, hendak mengatakan tidak, menolak secara halus.

"Ya. Nanti aku datang." Fang menatapnya datar, walau terselip sedikit antusiasme di manik hitam tersebut. Dia segera berbalik, membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'langsung saja datang ke bioskop' selagi berjalan menjauh.

Sementara Boboiboy termenung, mulut sedikit terbuka.

Bibirnya baru saja mengkhianatinya.

-oOo-

Malam minggu yang seharusnya suram entah kenapa terasa lebih hidup dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. Kemarin malam hujan deras, sampai-sampai kedai Tok Aba harus tutup karena diterjang angin serta bulir air. Hari ini langit malam relatif cerah, ditilik dari taburan bintang juga sinar bulan. Jalanan cukup ramai, diisi pasangan-pasangan muda yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Beberapa menyempatkan diri mampir ke kedai coklat Tok Aba. Kebanyakan memesan satu gelas untuk berdua. Dimabuk cinta, kata mereka.

Kesampingkan dulu semua itu. Ochobot terheran-heran ketika melihat penampilan Boboiboy di malam yang cenderung jomblo benci ini. Rapih, dengan jaket warna biru yang jarang ia gunakan dipadu celana sewarna namun bergradasi lebih gelap. Topi dinosaurus kesayangannya entah di mana. Terganti oleh satu topi _snapback_ putih-putih. Kontras sekali dengan surai ravennya.

"Mau kemana?" Ochobot menyuarakan pikirannya. Seandainya dia punya dahi, mungkin sudah berkerut dalam.

"Ke bioskop," jawab Boboiboy. Kelihatan sedikit tak nyaman dipandang seperti itu. "Aku pergi dulu ya, nanti malam pulang!" kemudian kabur begitu saja, lari secepat mungkin dari kedai. Meninggalkan Ochobot dengan sejuta tanya.

 _Anak muda jaman sekarang_ , batin robot tersebut. Kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

-oOo-

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke bioskop yang dimaksud Fang. Tempat itu ramai, penuh bising percakapan satu insan dengan yang lainnya. Masing-masing datang bersama, ada yang bergerombol, ada yang berdua.

Kecuali Boboiboy.

Lelaki itu berjalan linglung, terus memperhatikan sekitar. Mencari-cari keberadaan teman nontonnya di antara puluhan orang. Sesekali berdesakan di antara kerumunan, berjuang menemui Fang hanya untuk menemui kehampaan.

"Boboiboy!"

Yang dipanggil berbalik, mendapati sang target memanggil. Berdiri di depan poster film besar seorang Fang, melambaikan tangan sekali. Boboiboy mendesah lega, berlari menghampiri Fang.

"Fang! Kucari dari tadi juga!"

Fang mengangkat bahu, memasang wajah polos. "Aku beli tiket. Menunggumu lama sekali, bisa-bisa kehabisan."

"Eh? Kau sudah beli tiket?"

"Sudah. Kita akan nonton ini," sahutnya, menunjuk poster besar di belakang. Boboiboy menyipitkan mata kala membaca tulisan yang sesungguhnya besar tersebut.

' _Misteri Hantu Bungkus Perawan.'_

Membelalakkan mata, Boboiboy beralih ke Fang. Sedikit mengguncang bahu pemuda itu. "Maksudmu kita akan nonton film horor?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Tapi kau tidak bilang! Kukira kita mau nonton–"

"Apa?" sela Fang. "Film romantis? Hah. Kau takut, ya?"

Boboiboy mendengus, membuang pandangan diselingi sedikit semburat merah jambu di pipi. "Enak saja. Aku sudah menyelamatkan banyak orang –dan kau pikir aku takut akan hantu bungkus ini?"

"Kalau begitu buktikan," Fang menggerakkan kepala, memberi isyarat lewat kepala. Menujuk barisan yang mulai masuk secara teratur ke dalam studio empat.

Ragu-ragu Boboiboy mengikuti langkah Fang, ikut berbaris. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia memang takut. Tapi melihat tatapan mengejek dari Fang–

"Camkan ini," seru lelaki itu, meraih _snapback_ -nya untuk diturunkan sedikit di ujung. "aku takkan berteriak selama film itu berlangsung."

–lupakan saja. Harga dirinya jauh lebih penting.

Fang tertawa mengejek, melangkah sedikit lebih cepat di depan. "Lihat saja nanti. Akulah yang takkan berteriak," serunya congkak. Berjalan masuk seolah dia orang paling berani di dunia, mengabaikan gumam kesal pemuda di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Tiga bangku dari depan, pojok kanan. Boboiboy membeli _popcorn_ yang ditawarkan, namun enggan membaginya dengan Fang. Film dimulai. Baru berjalan lima menit tapi–

"AAHHH!"

–Boboiboy sudah berteriak histeris ketika layar menampilkan _close up_ wanita berwajah rusak. _Popcorn_ nya hampir jatuh, terbuang sia-sia kalau saja Fang tak sigap meraihnya (dan memakannya).

"Ha. Kulihat sudah ada yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri," sindir pemuda itu. Merapikan letak bingkai kacamatanya.

Duabelas menit berjalan dan–

"GAAAHHH!"

–kini Fang serta Boboiboy berteriak bersamaan. Paling kencang, kalau mau tahu. Otomatis menarik atensi penonton lain.

Yah, pada akhirnya tak ada yang menepati ucapannya sendiri.

 **Fin**

* * *

Aloha~~ Saya datang debut di fandom ini :D

Saya lagi suka jelajah fandom dan sengaja mampir ke sini. Kalau betah mungkin bakal nulis lagi di sini haha. And yes, saya pendukung seme Fang xD /kibar banner.

Tadinya mau buat canon setting, tapi dipikir-pikir... anak sd kok udah kencan u.u Ya sudah, bikin Teenage AU aja haha. Hope you don't mind.

Overall, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!


End file.
